


The Prodigal Daughter

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Good Timeline [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Feels, Ahsoka Tano Has PTSD, Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Bad Future, Character Death In Dream, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a fan theory, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Forced Pregnancy By Palpatine, Past Rapey Palpatine, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Post-Canon, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Reconciliation, Shmi Skywalker Deserves Better, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars), The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), Timeline Shenanigans, Would Hurt A Child, in a really weird way, in dreams only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ahsoka doesn’t know where Ezra is, but she’ll find him.
Series: The Good Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Darkpilot Sentence Starters, Darkpilot YouTube





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t know if Ahsoka and Luke will meet in canon, but given that I’m working in the premise that the Sequel Trilogy was a bad future based on when Ahsoka died (thank you, Star Wars Theory)...I guess I’m taking liberties.
> 
> And yes, I saw that ridiculous 2008 Clone Wars movie in theaters. Good times. 😂

Ahsoka never thought she would set foot near a Jedi Temple for a long time, not until now. She hadn’t expected another Jedi to live, at least, to be rebuilding the Order at that. 

Even looking over the hill at the domed temple on Yavin IV, Ahsoka couldn’t say that she had seen anything more different than the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The shining ivory of the old Temple on Coruscant, where this just seemed made of stone. 

Luke emerged. Dressed in black, contrasting heavily with his blond hair and pale skin and blue eyes. He was handsome, Ahsoka thought, in an innocent way. Almost like...but that was a coincidence. 

“Master Tano,” Luke said. “It’s an honor.”

***

”This is your Temple?” Ahsoka said, turning to look at Luke as they walked towards it. 

Luke nodded. “It’s basic, but it works very well.”

"I would hope you’d avoid the mistakes of the past.”

”I’m still learning about them,” Luke said. “I am working on avoiding them.” Then, “You look at me like you’ve seen a ghost.”

”Maybe I have. The name ‘Skywalker'...” Ahsoka paused. How did she even say to a complete stranger that he bore the last name of the man that nearly killed her?

Nearly. Ezra had reached out. Snatched her away. She didn’t know what would have happened if Vader — if Anakin — had managed to strike just right...

Vader. 

There was still something so wrong with it. That realization that her old master, kind and well-intentioned and almost older brother-like, had turned into something out of a nightmare. It was all wrong. 

“Did you know my father?” Luke said, and if Ahsoka didn’t know better, she could swear he sounded curious.

 _Oh dear stars_...

Ahsoka froze. She didn’t scream in terror, not like she had when she’d discovered Vader, she didn’t react as strongly as she did when she realized that Anakin and Vader were one and the same. But she could feel the scream starting to build inside her.

 _Oh dear stars, he’s Anakin’s son_. 

It was bizarre, she thought, just looking at Luke. Realizing that he bore at least a bit of resemblance to Anakin. Blond hair, blue eyes. His features were softer, his face a little rounder, but he was Anakin’s son all the same.

If anything, he couldn’t be more different from Anakin, this friendly, level-headed man she met...but Anakin was still a part of him.

”Master Tano?” Luke said, sounding worried. “Did I say something wrong?”

”I...I had no idea that Anakin had a son,” Ahsoka finally said. 

“A daughter too. I have a sister.”

”And your mother...”

Luke looked down. “I think my sister knows a bit more about her than I do.” Then, “Did you know my father...?”

”I was his apprentice,” Ahsoka said. “Long ago.” She thought of Anakin’s hand on her shoulder, the hug after he’d helped her on Mortis...all these things that Vader had cruelly ripped away.

”It’s a miracle you survived the Purges.”

Ahsoka sighed. “My friend Ezra saved me. It’s a little weird." Then, “All right, let’s see what you have.”

***

The interior of the Temple was beat up, rudimentary, but it was the beginning of something new. 

“I didn’t just put it on Yavin IV because my friends are there,” Luke said. “Shara and Kes. They have a son, Poe. He’s my nephew’s friend.”

”Wait, you have a nephew?” Force, how big was Anakin’s family, the family that she’d never known?

”Ben,” Luke said. He smiled fondly. “Sweet boy. He and Poe can get into mischief."

Ahsoka actually did smile. “Younglings often do.”

Luke furrowed his brow. 

“Oh, that’s what the Order called children.”

Luke laughed, a bit surprised. Ahsoka tilted her head, and Luke said, “No, I’m just...surprised. I admit this is still all new to me.”

”Can’t say I blame you. How did you even get involved in this?”

Luke sighed. “Well, it all started when I found a holorecording of my sister in my astromech...”

***

”So Vader...sacrificed his life to save you?” Ahsoka said once the story was finished. “That’s...” _What kept him from doing it earlier? What stopped him from doing it with the woman he married, or me?_ “Noble of him. Something a Jedi would do. Something Anakin would do. He was father krayt dragon levels of protective. It was one of his best and worst qualities all at once.”

Luke nodded. “I wish I’d been able to know more about him,” he said. “The good and the bad.”

Ahsoka felt at least a twinge of compassion for him. Poor man. He’d grown up on Tatooine with the belief his father had been a navigator on a spice freighter, only to be thrust into a world he barely knew even now. 

"Anakin,” she said. She smiled. “When I was fourteen, I really annoyed him. He was in his late teens or early twenties and mostly just saw me as an annoying kid. I called him ‘Sky-guy.’”

Luke actually did laugh. “I can imagine that that would take the fear out of Darth Vader fast.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help but laugh too. It felt good to laugh with someone. “He gave as good as he got,” she said. “Called me ‘Snips’ and ‘youngling’. But he warmed up to me. I think he just needed time. He...when he loved you, he would have killed the galaxy to preserve you. And he must have really loved you, in the end.”

Luke blinked. He looked like he was about to cry. 

“Hey,” Ahsoka said. "He’s still there. Even if you can’t see him.”

”I did see him,” Luke said. “How he must have looked in life. It was at the Endor celebration. And he must have been looking after me and my sister, even then.”

Ahsoka nodded. “I haven’t seen him yet. I don’t know where to begin.”

_What would I say to him?_

***

Reuniting with Grogu was at least a lighter note. Grogu chirped a greeting at Ahsoka as she walked over. She squatted next to him. “It’s okay, Grogu. We’re taking care of you now.”

”He’s doing fine,” Luke said. “I think he misses his previous guardian. I didn’t think that a Mandalorian and a Jedi youngling would grow so...close.”

”The Mandalorian Wars have been over for centuries, Luke,” Ahsoka said. 

“Touché.” Luke sighed then. “Grogu’s...warming up to his new environment. I’ve yet to introduce him to Ben, my nephew — and Poe.”

”They’ll cause trouble without a doubt,” Ahsoka said, smiling. 

“Children do that.” Then Luke said, “No idea if I’m going to use the phrase ‘younglings’ yet. I’m not used to it.”

”Fair enough.”

Not used to it — that was Luke Skywalker-speak for possibly finding it silly. 

***

"Ahsoka...I was wondering if you wanted to stay on.” It was after Luke had shown her the library with the texts he’d collected, the terminal for training...everything. “I mean...I’ve been thinking of finding more students. More Force Sensitives who need to be assisted in uncovering their powers.”

”You’re offering me a job?” Ahsoka said. 

“I was wondering about it.”

Ahsoka sighed. “After my previous experiences, I’m not certain, Luke. Let’s say the old Jedi Order and I parted on bad terms.” She wasn’t about to go into detail about being falsely accused and what followed. "Besides...my friend disappeared with Thrawn into the Unknown Regions. I’m searching for him.”

"He was kidnapped?"

“I guess I’ll find out when I actually catch up to Thrawn. But...I can’t really stay. I can stay in touch, though.”

”I can help you,” Luke said. “You seem like you could use the company.”

”Grogu needs you.”

Luke paused. “True. The battlefield’s no place for a baby. I did promise his guardian I would look after him.” Then, “You could stay a while. It looks like you could use the rest.”

Ahsoka nodded. She couldn’t deny that. “True.”

***

”Uncle Luke!”

Even watching the small, pale, black-haired youngling all but barrel towards Luke, hugging his knee, Ahsoka watched even as Luke laughed, squatted beside him. “Easy, Ben. How was your day with Poe?”

Poe emerged, a slightly older youngling, black-haired and olive-skinned. "Ben and I played pilot and Jedi!” he chirped. “It was fun! Mama got to be the Sith Empress.”

”Is that so?” Luke said, sounding amused. 

Grogu, in his strange, globe-like carrier, cooed curiously, tilting his head. Ben and Poe turned to look at him. “He looks like that Jedi Master you told me about!” Ben chirped. “The one that tried to steal your dinner!”

”What?” Ahsoka could only say. 

Luke sighed. “Well, Master Yoda tried to steal my food. And got in a tug of war with my astromech. We had a weird first meeting. Apparently it was a test...”

”He was a bit of a jokester,” Ahsoka said. “From what I remember. He loved the younglings; he had so much affection towards them. Protectiveness.” She sighed. “I’m sure he’s still with us. Even if we can’t see him.”

”Yeah,” Luke said. “He is.”

The sun was setting, and Ahsoka knew she’d have to leave to follow Ezra’s trail in the morning, but for now, she could enjoy Luke’s company, as well as Ben, Poe, and Grogu’s. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka departs the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thank you to everyone who kudosed and commented!

_In Ahsoka’s nightmare, she was back at Malachor, dueling Vader. He was the same black-suited monstrosity from when she had met him on Malachor. When she had dueled him._

_”You’re not supposed to be alive, Ahsoka,” Vader said. “You’re an abomination, a break in the timeline. Fortunately I can rectify that.”_

_”What — ”_

_”I will finish,” Vader said. “What I started.”_

_He ignited his lightsaber —_

— that was when Ahsoka actually did wake up. Snapping awake, gasping for breath as she glanced around, knowing she wasn’t at Malachor but in Luke’s temple. 

And Vader was dead. He’d become Anakin again, and that had killed him. 

And that dream...

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her temples. It was just shock, wasn’t it? Being pulled into the World Between Worlds, from the World Between Worlds. It had been years, and she still hadn’t gotten used to it. It had been akin to being pulled out of space and time, and she still got visions. 

Were they stress nightmares? They mostly appeared when she was particularly worried. But they seemed...strange. Like snippets of what could have been if she had died there at Malachor. 

It was ridiculous, though. She couldn’t be that important. 

Ahsoka stretched before getting up. She couldn’t stay long. She still had to follow Ezra’s trail. 

Ezra. She thought back to him, how she had had to take the long way back after the World Between Worlds. Was he all right? Was he safe? She shuddered to think of what Thrawn could have done to him. Smiling politely before slitting Ezra’s throat. 

No. That wasn’t going to happen. Not on her watch. 

***

”You’re worried, aren’t you?”

Luke said that, even as they sat in the mess hall, eating breakfast. Grogu was in some semblance of a high chair, eating blue milk and cereal. 

“Yeah. About my friend. His name’s Ezra. Ezra Bridger.” Then, “I was following Thrawn’s trail but it seems to be eluding me right now. Ezra’s not dead, though. I’d know if he was.”

”The Force?”

”Yes.” Ahsoka picked at her food. "He was...is an extraordinary person. He saved my life.”

That was as much as she could give away, at least. Luke wouldn’t be able to process the rest. 

“He sounds brave,” Luke said. 

“Very,” Ahsoka said. “He saved me. It’s only fair I find him, and stop Thrawn.”

“I could go with you.”

”I’m grateful,” Ahsoka said, “But you have an academy to look after. And you have to look after Grogu.”

Hesitantly, Luke nodded. He had a promise to keep to Din, Ahsoka knew.

***

Sunrise. Even as Ahsoka stepped outside the Academy, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the sky looked on Yavin in the morning. Pink and orange and yellow. She turned towards Luke — towards Grogu, who was in his carrier. 

“We’ll see each other again, little one,” she said to Grogu. “Never fear. May the Force be with you.”

She turned to Luke. “With you as well. Thank you for giving me shelter.”

”It was the right thing to do,” Luke said. 

Ahsoka turned then, walked towards her ship. Picking up Ezra’s trail wouldn’t be easy, but she had to try. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka begins her journey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Honestly, after watching Rebels over Disney Plus with my friend PsychoForce last night, I have more of an idea of what I’m doing. So thanks to him!
> 
> And here's where things...probably get a little weird.

_— the lightsaber coming down, taking her life in an instant —_

_— Din and his friends, being slaughtered by the Death Troopers, torn through like they meant nothing. Like they were nothing more than dejarik pieces being tossed aside —_

_— Grogu, in some sort of ominous Sith fortress, his blood being used to create...something. Twisted, odd-looking. Even as the tank was drained and the creation was extracted from it, made to kneel, a skinny thing with no resemblance to Grogu...a voice. An all too familiar voice.  
_

_“Snoke.” Sidious’ voice. “My worthy heir. Whom do you serve?”_

_Snoke’s voice, rumbling, almost feral-sounding. “I serve the Emperor and the Final Order.” —_

Ahsoka thankfully snapped awake, though not without hearing the Emperor’s cackling in her ears. Cackling. It made no sense. The Emperor was dead. Vader — Anakin — had killed him.

How could she still be dreaming about him?

Ahsoka sighed. She’d been having these dreams, these snippets, ever since she had been pulled out of the World Between Worlds. Was it nothing more than a glimpse of what could be? If Ezra hadn’t pulled her out?

She shuddered to think so. Grogu...he deserved so much more than just being the instrument of some madman’s schemes. Was that what Moff Gideon had been planning with him? To make an army of slaves?

She was glad, at least, that Luke had gotten there in time. That she had sent Grogu to Tython and made it possible. 

Every action was interconnected.

***

Ahsoka looked over her datapad. She’d written her observations there, including her encounter with one of Thrawn’s henchmen. Thrawn...if there was anything about Thrawn, it was that he was smart. He was a long range dejarik player, and Ahsoka doubted that whatever he was doing with Ezra...

A flare of righteous anger burned inside her like a fire. They wouldn’t hurt Ezra. Ahsoka had felt it before on Malachor when Maul had threatened the very idea of turning Ezra to the Dark Side, and she’d felt it when the Inquisitors had threatened Ezra and Kanan, and she’d felt it when Vader had tried to kill Ezra. 

She’d damn just about everything just to keep Ezra safe. Even and especially take on Thrawn. She knew Ezra wasn’t a boy anymore; he was most likely a grown man now. It didn’t make her any less protective of him. 

He would always be her little brother figure, at least. She would have loved to have a little brother like him. 

***

There were allies and disciples of Thrawn out there. Ahsoka knew that much. Finding Thrawn and Ezra themselves...that was a different matter entirely. 

If she were Ezra, and she had dragged Thrawn into hyperspace, where would she go?

Or, if she was Thrawn, where would she go to hide? After all, the remnants of the Empire were in hiding from the New Republic, presumably to avoid a trial and likely execution. 

Of course, the Jedi didn’t approve of executions. Hadn’t Bastila Shan once said that nobody deserved execution, no matter what their crimes? What would she think, seeing what the Empire had done? Would she change her mind?

Even being on the grayer side of things, Ahsoka wouldn’t say she approved of an execution. Imprisonment, definitely. To keep them from hurting anyone else. 

The Unknown Regions. That would be a good place to start, at least. They were unknown for a reason, Ahsoka mused — when she had heard about them, in contexts like what Darth Revan did to his soldiers that served him, she had thought of them as ominous, frightening, uncertain. Where one went and inevitably came out changed. 

Ahsoka almost laughed at the thought. She’d been changed for a long time. Pulled out of linear time into a strange new world. 

The Unknown Regions should be child’s play next to that. 

***

Ahsoka looked over her database, various disciples and allies of Thrawn that were out there. Old faces, new faces — they were there. She jotted down planets, faces to look for. They were the next steps to look for Thrawn, and for Ezra. 

She typed in the coordinates for her next planet. Lothal. First, she needed to get answers for her visions...and if they meant anything at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for past rape by Palpatine and forced pregnancy. It’s awful, I know, but I thought I’d at least give the Palpatine-is-Anakin’s-father concept the gravity it needs. 
> 
> So I know I fucked up how the Lothal temple gets opened. I thought of changing it so Ahsoka can’t get in, but then I remembered how the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother got in there without a problem, so...yeah, Rebels can be weird.

It seemed that even after all these years, Lothal hadn’t changed a bit, Ahsoka mused. Looking upon the circle she had to stand in if only to open the Temple using the Force...well, the skies were still beautiful in their own strange way. The fog that seemed to gently coat everything. The paleness of the sky. 

She stood in the circle, raising her palm. It wasn’t like no one but a Jedi could open the Temple. The Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother could, despite not being Jedi. Did Inquisitors really count as Jedi?

She reached through the Force. Soon enough, to her surprise, the Temple rose, bringing the door into Ahsoka’s line of vision. 

It stopped at the right place. Tired, Ahsoka walked towards the Temple door, at least grateful that there were no Inquisitors hunting her. 

***

The room was dark, seeming spacious and yet claustrophobic all at once. Even as Ahsoka sat down, she remembered the last time she’d come here. That terrible realization of what Anakin had become. 

“I never really told you why,” an all-too-familiar voice said behind her. 

Ahsoka turned around, only to be greeted with the sight of a familiar face. Dark blond hair falling freely around his face. Dressed in Jedi robes. Looking more at peace and yet sadder than she had ever seen him. Anakin. Not Vader, but Anakin. 

“I don’t think ‘why’ really changes anything,” Ahsoka said. “You tried to kill Ezra. Ezra Bridger. A fourteen year old boy, a little kid. You killed Jedi, even younglings. You...” A sigh. “Actually, on second thought, I do want to know why.”

”It was Padme.”

”There’s no way that Padme would want this!”

”You’re right,” Anakin said. “Ahsoka...I didn’t tell you what happened while you were on Mandalore. I’m not making excuses. I just wish that I’d told you sooner.”

Ahsoka frowned, but didn’t comment. 

“Padme and I were married,” Anakin said. “She’s...she’s Luke and Leia’s mother. We were married long before I took you on as a Padawan.”

”So you lied,” Ahsoka said. “To everyone."

"There were times I wanted to let everyone know that we were married,” Anakin said. “Padme — to me, she was everything. Her spirit, her heart...it was hard not to love her. Even when I was a boy.” A beat. “When I first met her, it was hard not to think she was an angel. I married her when I was old enough. Nineteen. After I’d nearly lost her at Geonosis, it seemed like the right thing to do. Like there was no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

”But you didn’t tell anyone.”

”Padme wished it,” Anakin said. “She thought the galaxy needed a Jedi. That I needed the Jedi. And I wanted to respect her wishes. I wanted to be a good Jedi. There were times I fantasized, though, about being able to be more open about it. Her wearing a wedding ring. The japor snippet she wore...it was the closest thing to a wedding ring."

”That doesn’t explain...everything else.”

”After I rescued the Chancellor,” and here, Anakin almost gritted out the word, "I had...nightmares. I didn’t tell you, did I, that my mother was tortured to death because I wasn’t quick enough to get to her? And I was...afraid of that happening again. Padme dying, because of my own lack of action. Not to mention our child. Children, rather.” Then, “She was pregnant.” Bitterly, “I told Master Yoda about my situation. As best I could. He...well, he suggested that I should just let it go. I suppose he was trying to help himself cope with the Clone Wars, but...it felt like there was no other way to help Padme. I thought I could get on the Council and get the necessary knowledge — in hindsight, almost like the Grand Inquisitor’s origin. But that was the problem. It felt like I couldn’t say what was going wrong, I couldn’t get anyone to help me. Except him.” A pause. “Palpatine. Technically my father. I was such a fool.”

Ahsoka swallowed. “You could have told me. I could have done something about it.” Then again, what _could_ she have done?

“I know. I don’t know if you could have been ready for the burden, though. The burden of your Master being a flawed, stupid man." Anakin continued. “He drew me in. I did resist as best I could — but at the last minute, I gave in. I didn’t kill Mace Windu; he’s alive. But I nearly did...and even killing Jedi, even younglings, even killing the Separatists, I still good as killed my wife. My own ego, my own paranoia, my own idiocy.” A beat. “As Vader, I thought I was doing what was right. I was wrong."

Ahsoka paused. Then, “I don’t...forgive you what you’ve done. I don’t know if that makes me a bad Jedi or not.”

”Forgiveness is a relative thing,” Anakin said. “It’s not a wave of the Force where you can just excuse everything that happened. I made mistakes. Horrible mistakes that I can’t take back. Including to you. In life I was certain, but in death...I am realizing what a fool I was."

”You’re with the Force now.”

”Yes. I suppose I am.” Anakin paused as he spoke. “Ezra saved you. He is an honorable boy...an honorable man, I should say.”

”Those visions I’ve been having...”

”Ezra disrupted the timeline,” Anakin said. “The timeline of Grogu being held captive by Palpatine, of Snoke’s creation, of the Final Order...that’s what could have been, if you had died.”

“Do I need to die to right it?”

Anakin paused. “I’m no expert on the Force,” he said, “But Ezra did the right thing. Defending the woman who would protect him with her life.”

”Is Palpatine still out there?”

Anakin frowned. “Unfortunately. He is out there. He was always looking for ways to control life and death. It was why he impregnated my mother without her consent. Using the Force.” Anakin ran a hand through his hair, agitated. “I only wonder how my presence could have caused my mother pain just looking at me...”

”The only one at fault here is Palpatine,” Ahsoka said. “It’s not your fault he did that to your mother.”

Slowly, Anakin nodded. “Thank you, Ahsoka.” Then, “You can’t take on Palpatine alone. You need allies. And you actually need to know where he is. Exegol, his location...that requires a Sith wayfinder. And you need to find Ezra. Stop Thrawn.”

”Looks like I have my hands full.”

”You do,” Anakin said. “But you’re never alone.”

There was a pause. How could Ahsoka even begin to say everything she needed to say? How she didn’t know what to think of Anakin? Monster, but also someone who loved so intensely that it was simultaneously one of the most terrifying and beautiful things about him?

”You did the right thing, in the end,” Ahsoka said. “Saving Padme’s son.” Silence. “I am grateful for that. She would be proud of you if only for that.”

”I hope.”

”Can you see her?”

”I can,” Anakin said. “She had...shreds of Force Sensitivity. So I can see her. I only wonder if she’ll want anything to do with me.”

”Just make that first step,” Ahsoka said. "Try fixing it at least. Just...try.”

Anakin nodded. “Ahsoka...”

It was there. How he cared about her, like an older brother to an initially annoying little sister he grew to love. “I know,” Ahsoka said. 

Anakin vanished. Ahsoka thought she heard his voice (“Padme, it’s been so long and I regret so much.”) and she was glad, at least, that her Master could find peace. For all his crimes, he deserved that much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Part of Anakin’s situation was a combination of the zombies from Paranorman (there are some lines in there, e.g. the “I was wrong” part, that were inspired by Paranorman) and Ajunta Pall from KOTOR. Anakin’s line while reuniting with Padme is inspired by Ajunta Pall. 
> 
> The WBW time travel fuckery is me just bullshitting, and the stuff like Padme not wanting Anakin to reveal their marriage and Yoda having basically PTSD was taken from both novelizations of Revenge of the Sith. The Stover version and the junior novelization basically. So I did a bit of, um, borrowing.


End file.
